Caught in the Act
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, and Sirius loves Remus, what happens when one is caught in the act of self pleasure, and how do the two get together, read and find out.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to the Amazing J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!_

Sirius ran from arithmancy as fast as he possibly could. He had risen from his seat and bolted, seconds before the bell even sounded. He needed to get away. It was all he could do to get up and make his feet move. That sensation, that started in the head making it throb, traveled to his heart making it pound, slid to his stomach making it queasily churn, skidded to his groin causing it to painfully stand at attention, snaked it's way to his knees forcing them to shake so violently they almost buckled out from under him, and winded it's was to a close at his feet making them feel like lead center blocks .It had been happening all week, sure it had happened before, but today it had been ten times worse. It wasn't just a small erection that could be easily cured by a quick wanking in the bathroom. No this was ten times worse; it was need, because Sirius Orion Black was in love. Sirius, the well known Gryffindor player, who constantly teased the emotions of young first year girls and up throughout Hogwarts, was in L-O-V-E. Could it be true? But perhaps what was even more shocking to him was who he was in love with. The only person who could render the infamous marauder speechless, and send those odd sensations throughout him was, of course, Remus John Lupin.

-X-

Remus wondered what had made Sirius leave so quickly. Of course Sirius always had some new prank to pull, some game to play, some new idea to ponder and plot, and of course new girl to snog. Remus let out a small sigh as he thought of the last one. He slowly rose from his seat and gathered his books, before wishing the professor a good day, and hurrying on his way towards Gryffindor tower. Every day he looked at Sirius, his bet mate, and felt that ever present, indescribably painful longing, need. He knew the sad truth that he had long since come to terms with, he was in love with Sirius Black. He had always had a crush on Sirius since fifth year, but now what he thought was a harmless crush, a phase, was still holding tight, stronger than ever. It was no crush, this was love. He couldn't hold it in much longer, he had to tell someone, and that someone was Sirius.

-X-

Sirius ran past suits of armor, past subdued portraits, forced his way past disgruntled students, and flew out the door. He bolted through the grounds, changed into to Padfoot, which still didn't ease the ache and need, and pushed the knot on the whomping willow tree. He quickly transformed backed and scrambled up the entrance and into the shrieking shack. He warily sat at a faded wooden chair and pulled out his favorite picture.

-X-

Remus' multi part mind unanimously decided after two brief moments of talking to himself to tell Sirius. He took off running in the direction of where he had last saw Sirius. He slowly stopped as he saw a flash of black hair; he nearly tumbled into the small figure, causing them to drop most of their books.

"Sorry Alice" he mumbled, as he helped her with her books

"Remus! What's got you in such a hurry?" Alice (the future Mrs. Longbottom) said slightly flushed

"Can't talk now, have you seen Sirius?!" he panted out of breath.

"Umm . . . You know I think I might have seen him running out the door unto the grounds toward the whomping willow. I sure hope I was wrong because if he got to close he could be toast for all you know!"

"Thanks Alice!" he called over his shoulder already halfway out the doors.

-X-

Sirius sighed as he looked into the most beautiful, breathtaking eyes of Remus Lupin. The picture barely did the gentle boy justice in his opinion. Whenever he was with him he couldn't help but be happy, as much as he liked to try and deny it, he couldn't. He slowly unzipped his pants and shed his boxers to give some relief to his now throbbing cock. He ached, and nothing could heal him but Remus. He slowly rubbed his length, caressing it. His fingers felt like tiny pins against the stiffness. He began a tempo pumping harder and faster trying to stifle his moans. Oh how he longed for Remus to be the one doing this to him, and he longed for the chance to be able to reciprocate and produce the same amount of pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned, Remus' name on his lips.

-X-

Remus sprinted to the weathered tree, only stopping to bend down and pick up a stone. He easily aimed at the knot on the tree easily hitting his target. He ducked and ran as best as he could up the passage, only stopping at the entrance listening for Sirius.

-X-

"Re-Rem-Remus!" Sirius yelled as he exploded into his hands. That would have to sustain him for now, hopefully he could at least last the rest of the day. But he knew that one look from Remus could easily send his hear flying high among other things.

-X-

Remus froze. He was not going mad, was that really his name he had heard Remus call. Had Sirius seen him? He couldn't have. If he really was exposed he had nothing more to lose by stepping out. as he stepped out he was greeted by a scene that made his eyes go wide and his mouth hand open.

-XOX-

"Remus!" Sirius yelped, this time out of fear and surprise rather than pleasure.

"Si-s-Sirius" he said, his voice raising an octave. "So- sorry to interrupt, it's just I saw you, and, um Alice said, I, er, talk to you, wow, um . . . sorry!" he said while turning to leave.

On an act of impulse Sirius leapt out of his chair and grabbed Remus' arm, the lower half of his body still naked. Remus' eyes grew even wider. This was what both of them had dreamed about.

"Remus please?" Sirius managed fighting off tears. Remus probably was repulsed by him he thought. The Marauders were the closest things he had to a real family; in fact they were his family! he couldn't bare losing a best mate, especially Remus.

"Sirius, what. . ."

"I love you" he said, there was no use in holding anything in.

Remus was speechless, stunned into silent. But most of all he was ecstatic, heart soared with joy. He had so long wanted to hear those three words, longed for, dreamed of, and needed. He broke out into an impossibly wide grin. "I love you too Sirius"

Both boys stared at each other briefly, smiling bright enough to light up the entire room. They pounced on each other hungrily, kissing with enthusiastic passion. Lips met lips and tongues danced. Hands intertwined in the other boy's hair and they tumbled to the ground in a heap. Clothes were wrenched off bodies, and the exposed skin was hungrily ravished. Both boys gasped, and then moaned loudly as their very aroused cocks rubbed against each other. The heat from the friction only turned them on more. Almost simultaneously they reached down to rub and stroke the other boys length.

"Remus . . . need you inside me, so close, want you, need you." Sirius panted

"Me to" Remus said through clenched teeth.

Sirius bent and Remus carefully positioned himself at Sirius' puckered entrance. Without waiting to prep, Remus slowly pushed inside. Sirius gasped at the pain, but then moaned as he relaxed and felt the pleasure. Remus began to slowly move in and out as he felt Sirius relax. Sirius soon met all of Remus' pushes with a thrust of his hips. They soon began a sensual rhythm. All of a sudden Sirius exploded over Remus' bare chest quickly followed by Remus. Remus collapsed onto Sirius after muttering a quick cleansing charm. Sirius quickly wrapped his hand around the other boy. "I love you" he muttered into Remus' hair "so much"

"I love you too" Remus breathed.

Suddenly the door to the shack burst open and in came a very out of breath Madame Pomfrey.

"Alice . . . Said you . . . Were in trouble . . . Whomping Willow" She gasped holding a stitch in her side. Then her eyes went wide as she took in the scene of the two boys before her. "Oh, er, my, well, see you next month Remus!" and with that she disappeared almost as quickly as she had entered.

Both boys turned to each other and laughed before enveloping each other in another passionate kiss.

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
